Icebound
by IDreamOfStarfilledNights
Summary: Summary: Captain Hitsugaya Toshirou is sent to Karakura Town for 3 weeks after Kurosaki Karin dies from a car crash. Her spirit is attracting Hollows of captain-class caliber. But her chain of fate will run out soon. Can the captain of 10th squad save her before she becomes a Hollow and he is forced to kill her? HitsuKarin
1. Prologue

**Summary:**

**Captain Hitsugaya Toshirou is sent to Karakura Town for 3 weeks after Kurosaki Karin dies. Her spirit is attracting Hollows of captain-class caliber. But her chain of fate will run out soon. Can the captain of 10th squad save her before she becomes a Hollow and he is forced to kill her? HitsuKarin**

Prologue:

Karin scooped up her beloved soccer ball and called to her friends.

"OK, we're done for today!"

A chorus of voices replied back to her. "Good practice, Kurosaki!" "Same place, same time tomorrow, Kurosaki!" "Ja ne, Kurosaki!"

Karin walked off the field. It was about 7pm, and the evening glow created an overpowering mood of nostalgia She remembered a year ago when Toshirou sat by the road and watched the sunset with her. Karin giggled humorlessly. It had been a long time. She still remembered when he helped her team win against the middle school soccer team. Karin wished that she could see him again. Perhaps he could show her some of his tricks.

The evening flow was beginning to be replaced by the dark blue-purple of night. Karin strolled through the streets, her ball tucked under one arm. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she didn't hear OR see the car coming.

A flash of lights. A thump. A scream.

A lonesome soccer ball rolling across the street.


	2. Chapter 1: An unusual Plus

**A/N: Sorry that the prologue was so short. I felt like I wrote a ton, but it ended up being barely a paragraph. Please bear with me as the first few chapters will be rather slow moving as I introduce the plot. Once everything is nice and clear, I'll pick up the speed. I am planning on a sequel for this fic because I have a feeling this one won't be too long. In this chapter there's a lot of drama. I'll try to post at least once a week. I'll update once more in a few days since not much happens in this chapter - again, just introducing the plot. Thanks for the follows, favorites, and reviews. It really means a lot to me as a rookie fanfic writer.**

**MomoPeachFlower - I'm glad you liked it! I like to make my endings very simple but with underlying meanings. Please continue to review if you like the chapters!**

**Here's chapter 1 - enjoy!**

Ch. 1: An unusual Plus

Tenth squad Captain Hitsugaya Toshirou held out a hand as a Hell Butterfly fluttered onto his finger, wings opening and closing delicately. Hs lieutenant gave him a questioning glance.

"We've been assigned to Karakura Town - temporarily," said Hitsugaya in response. "Apparently there's a Plus spirit with a remarkable amount of reiatsu there. It's attracting a lot of powerful Hollows."

Matsumoto yawned. "I suppose going on a mission is better than finishing paperwork here. I wonder if there's any good places to drink in the living world?"

Her captain's eye twitched. "Matsumoto, we will be going to the real world strictly on shinigami business only. That means no drinking, no wandering off, no shopping, no nothing. Is that clear?"

"Taicho, how long are we staying there?"

"As long as it takes to find and perform Konso on the Plus."

"Ah! And here I was thinking it would be at least a little longer, you know, taicho?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kurosaki Isshin was unusually quiet as he laid flowers on Karin's grave. Yuzu was crying

silently, and even Ichigo's shoulders were shaking. Isshin stepped back, and uttered a few words.

"Karin, you can show yourself now."

Ichigo looked up, shock written all over his face. Yuzu hiccuped.

"Baka oyaji, I thought you'd never notice."

Ichigo's jaw dropped in shock, while Yuzu looked around frantically. "Karin!" she sobbed. "Karin, you aren't dead? Karin…" she trailed off.

"No, Yuzu. I'm dead. But I'm a ghost now, and I guess I'll be moving on in a little bit." Plus-Karin put her arms behind her head in a carefree gesture. She didn't look any different than she usually did, except for the fact that she was slightly translucent and there was a long chain attached to the center of her chest. Her black hair was pulled back in her usual ponytail and she still wore the clothes she had on the day of the car accident.

"Karin!..." Yuzu continued to wail.

"Hush, Yuzu," Karin said awkwardly. "I'll still be in the world, just in Soul Society. I'm sure Ichi-nii can take you there to visit me."

"It won't be the same!" Yuzu's tears fell even faster.

Ichigo cleared his throat. "Anyway," he said, not making eye contact with her. "Do you need… me to perform Konso on you?..."

"NO!" screamed Yuzu. Everyone stared at her. To say they were surprised by her sudden and forceful outburst would be a clear understatement; Isshin had scooted back a few steps, Ichigo had jerked his head backward and was now rubbing his neck in obvious discomfort, and Karin's jaw was hanging slightly slack. Yuzu rarely raised her voice.

"If you send Karin-chan to Soul Society, she won't remember us! She'll never see us again! She'll -"

Isshin pulled Yuzu into a hug. "Go, Karin," he said. "Just - go. You can talk to us when Yuzu has calmed down a little."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sky was dark, and the moon was shadowed by wispy clouds. A single black butterfly with purple-tinged wings flitted overhead. Suddenly, a Senkaimon opened in midair, and a shinigami stepped out of the opened gate, hand resting on his zanpakutou's indigo hilt. He was closely followed by his lieutenant, Matsumoto, and Yumichika Ayasegawa and Madarame Ikkaku.

"Ahhh, taicho, I want a drink!" Matsumoto whined.

A vein faintly pulsed in Hitsugaya's neck. "Matsumoto-" he began.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, where are we going to stay?" asked Yumichika primly. "I hope it's somewhere where I can make myself beautiful."

Ikkaku snorted. "Let's just hurry up and do this. Sending four shinigami to perform Konso on ONE soul?" He put his arms behind his head, looking supremely bored.

Hitsugaya shot them a venomous glance. "I've booked us 3 rooms in a small inn. We'll go there first. Madarame, you take first watch. If you see the soul, bring her to the inn. I want to question her first. Her unusual spiritual pressure might lead to something even more disastrous than just captain-class Hollows appearing. Be on the alert, all of you."

They nodded, for once completely serious. Hollows with that much power had to be destroyed as soon as possible, and once the Plus soul was sent to Soul Society, their mission would be over. It was a short and simple quest. How hard was it to perform Konso on just one soul?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A Hollow's roar echoed through the town. Ikkaku shot toward it, zanpakutou already in hand as he hurled himself at the Hollow.

A few strange sights stopped him in his tracks, however.

One was that the Hollow was a Huge Hollow.

The other was that it was chasing a girl. A black-haired girl with a long chain attached to her chest, hanging down in front of her. As he gawped at the sight, the girl let out a shrill scream as the end of her Chain of Fate started to corrode away, tiny jaws snapping at the rest of the links. The Plus screamed louder and fell to the ground where she writhed in obvious agony. Reiatsu crackled around her - more reiatsu than a normal spirit would have. But there wasn't any time to ponder that thought now; the Hollow was bearing down on her once more. Ikkaku ripped his eyes away from her and leaped toward the Hollow, screeching, "Grow, Houzukimaru!" His katana and sheath melded together, glowing with light, forming the 3-section staff of his shikai. Ikkaku swung the weapon around, but the Hollow dodged, only coming back up with a small graze. The 3rd seat of 11th squad roared again and rushed in, slicing the Hollow clean in half. It let out one last howl as it faded away. Ikkaku lunged toward the cowering girl on the ground.

"Oi, what are you doing?" he asked gruffly. "What's your name?"

The girl sprawled on the ground was trembling. Ikkaku could tell by the way she was trying to move that she was exhausted and terrified.

"Oi, talk to me!" said the bald shinigami roughly.

Raising her head slowly, the girl fixed him with dark eyes.

"...Kurosaki...Karin."

**So, whaddya think? Follow and favorite - if you want to, only, of course. Please review. I love hearing feedback, and tell me about what you want to happen either in this one or in the future sequel. Fluff will be present later as Karin is taken to Hitsugaya. Have a great week everyone! **


	3. Chapter 2: So it's ME

**A/N: After reading the reviews that you guys sent me, I was so hyper that I wrote another chapter in 1 day. Nothing really happens in this one - again, introducing the plot. From now on, they will be longer, better, and more action-filled. I'm kind of winging it here.**

**Randomness-sama - Thank you so much for the reviews! The hugging part is a great idea; I seriously considered deleting the entire thing and rewriting it to incorporate their hug. However, I think it would be better in the last few chapters, and you will see why. Thanks so much for the idea! Keep reviewing if you like the chapters!**

**MomoPeachFlower - Thanks! Ikkaku is great, isn't he? I loved the filler in the anime where he had Toshirou participate in the sparring match, I think it was. I'm so glad you're enjoying this fanfic.**

**Enough blabbering on my part. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach at all. I do not own Bleach at all. I do not own Bleach at all.**

Ch. 2: So it's ME

Ikkaku flash-stepped toward the inn that the rest of the team was staying in, Karin in tow. The 3rd seat glanced at her. Karin had given up after a weak struggle; she was much too tired and worn out to argue with the bigger and stronger shinigami. Ikkaku had told her about meeting a captain of the Gotei 13, and she was less than happy about that. She did not want to be examined, scrutinized, questioned, and pitied, thank you very much. She'd much rather just stay in the streets. Karin reasoned that she was in no danger since she was already dead.

She was roused from these thoughts by Ikkaku, who was opening the door of a hotel. He turned right and entered a room, holding Karin's arm in a firm grip.

"Oi, Hitsugaya-taicho, I brought the Plus with me," Ikkaku said, pulling Karin forward.

The 10th squad captain was standing by the window, looking out onto the lamp-lighted street. He turned at Ikkaku's voice.

And his heart skipped a beat.

"Kurosaki...Karin?..." he finally said.

"...Toshirou?..." murmured Karin.

"Ummm, taicho, do you know this girl?" said Ikkaku uncertainly.

"3rd seat Madarame, you are dismissed," the white haired captain said shortly.

After the bald man exited the room, Hitsugaya looked at Karin closely. "So it was you?" he asked after a little bit.

"Huh?"

"I mean, you've been attracting a ton of major-powerful Hollows. Didn't you know that? They sent US to deal with it."

"Oh… well, a lot of those monsters were chasing me, almost every day. I mean, it was scary, but the shinigami on watch for Karakura Town got them. Except… when more powerful ones started to appear, he got injured."

"It's because of your high spiritual power level. The Hollows are being attracted by your reiatsu, and they probably won't stop until you are sent to Soul Society."

"Soul… Society?" Karin looked confused for a moment, until understanding dawned in her eyes. "No! I can't go there! Ichi-nii said that I won't remember anyone if I go there!"

The shinigami looked away. "Putting that fact aside, I need to ask you a few more questions. One is the chain on your chest. Have you started the process of Encroachment yet?"

"What the hell are you talking about? What's Encroachment?"

"It's the process in which a soul becomes a Hollow. You should feel horrible pain, and the links of your Chain of Fate will start to eat itself."

"Oh…" Karin remembered when she was saved by Ikkaku. "Yeah, it's started."

"How many times has it happened?"

"A while now, maybe close to 8 or 9 times? I had it when a Hollow tried to attack me and baldy saved me."

Hitsugaya turned sharply. His turquoise eyes bored into Karin's dark brown ones, and for once Karin felt cowed by the intensity of his gaze. "Then that means you have a maximum of 2 weeks before you become a Hollow. Also, the reiatsu of the Hollow you become will be proportional to the amount you have now. In other words -"

"I'll be a shit ton of a handful," said Karin, crossing her arms.

"Well, yes," agreed Hitsugaya somewhat reluctantly.

They were interrupted by a certain lieutenant poking her head into the room. She let out a scream of delight.

"Karin-chan! To think that you came to visit taicho! How romantic!..." Matsumoto trailed off as she spotted Karin's chain.

"Karin-chan… you're dead?..." she asked hesitantly.

"Aa," Karin nodded.

"Oh." Matsumoto contemplated this for a moment. And then it hit her.

"So _you're _the Plus spirit with abnormal amounts of reiatsu! It makes sense, though, since Ichigo-kun is your brother! Oh, why didn't I realize it earlier! Taicho, give her a hug, make her feel better!"

"No! I'd prefer if you didn't play the matchmaking game, thank you very much!"

He was startled into silence by Karin's voice. "Toshirou..." she said softly, "it was nice seeing you again. I'd… like to play soccer again with you sometime…"

A faint pink tinge appeared on the ice-wielder's cheeks. He looked away. "A-aa."

**Next chapter will be in about a week! Follow and favorite if you like! Have a great week!**


	4. Chapter 3: Visiting the Kurosakis

**A/N: Short chapter today! I'll update again this week because of that fact. Finally the introduction to the plat is over with this chapter. Next up is some filler HitsuKarin fluff before we get back to the main part. This fanfic will be only 10 chapters or so but the sequel WILL be MUCH longer. **

**GirlFish: Glad you like it! Please keep reviewing!**

**MomoPeachFlower: Isn't Toshirou just so fun to play with? His reactions are so cute! ^_^**

**Dee Dey: Thanks so much! Your review made my day that day. I'm happy that you like the fanfic. :)**

**The Clawed Butterfly: This fanfic is meant to be a little drawn out. If you are a person who likes fluff, then you should like the next chapters. If you don't, you could wait for the sequel which will move a lot faster. Like I said earlier, the introduction is slow so I completely understand if you are a little annoyed with how slow the plot line is moving. I'll do my best to pick it up from here on out since the intro is done. Thanks for alerting me; I would've probably dragged it out even more.**

**Enjoy this short &amp; sweet chapter!  
Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, I would make myself a character in the plot line. IF I owned it.**

* * *

Ch. 3: Visiting the Kurosakis

"Remind me why we're visiting Ichigo again?" growled Ikkaku.

The 10th squad captain glared at him. If looks could kill, there would've been nothing left of the bald shinigami, save for a smoking pile of ash. "We're taking Kurosaki to - well, Kurosaki; they need to know that we're going to perform Konso on her."

Ikkaku folded his arms but said nothing more. Karin looked uneasy, glancing around herself. Toshirou unconsciously moved closer to her. The stars twinkled above, giving off a distant homely feeling.

"Eh? Who is it, this late at night?" mumbled Ichigo as he stuck his head out the door. His eyes widened. "Toshirou!"

For the umpteenth time that day, the white-haired shinigami felt a vein pulse in his forehead. "It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you, Kurosaki!"

"Yeah, yeah," said Ichigo, glancing away, clearly uninterested. "Why'd you bring Karin here?"

"You COULD let us in first, because it's a terribly long story, and I'll get horribly filthy if I stand here all night trying to explain to you," interrupted Yumichika.

"Huh? Oh, yeah." And Ichigo stood aside to let the party in.

Yuzu poked her head around the corner. "Who is it, Ichi-nii? Ah, Karin-chan!" She rushed forward and enveloped her twin in a bear hug. Karin squirmed for a moment, then returned the embrace.

"Don't start crying, Yuzu," said Karin warningly. "I don't want to see you cry."Yuzu laughed, her watery eyes twinkling.

"Uh, we have some stuff to tell you," said the tenth squad captain.

"The reunion is cute, though!" whined Matsumoto. "Don't interrupt it, taicho!"

Hitsugaya went on as if his lieutenant hadn't spoken up at all. "There are some complications involving the Konso of Kurosaki Karin."

Ichigo led them to the living room, where everyone plopped down on couches and armchairs.

The substitute shinigami rested his arms behind his head. "So, what is there to talk about?"

The white-haired captain cleared his throat. "Kurosaki Karin's reiatsu is abnormal. That is to say, she has much more of it than the average Plus. Her presence is attracting powerful Hollows and the shinigami who was in charge of Karakura Town has been sent back to Soul Society. You may have noticed the rising numbers of Hollows around here" - here, Ichigo nodded in agreement - "as a consequence of Kurosaki Karin. So, we have come to track her down and send her to Soul Society." He indicated himself and the other shinigami.

"Aa," said Ichigo slowly in response. He looked over at Karin. "So, what do you think?"

"Me?" Karin asked. "I… I don't mind. After all, I'm dead." She let out a humor

Ichigo now turned to Hitsugaya. "Toshirou, I don't think a move can be made that easily. The rest of her family is still here and she would be all alone in Rukongai."

"But remember," interrupted Hitsugaya, "she would lose her memories."

Ichigo sweatdropped. "That's even worse. Yuzu would go nuts."

"It's for the good of Karakura Town," the 10th squad captain reminded him.

"It's really up to Karin, though," said Ichigo, glancing at said Plus.

"Objection," interjected Yumichika. "We have orders from Soul Society. No matter what, she has to have Konso performed on her within one week from today. Or she could risk turning into a Hollow."

**A/N: Kinda abrupt ending, I know. This chapter isn't one of my favorites but I promise it'll get better. Thanks minna-san!**


	5. Chapter 4: The Fireworks Festival

**A/N: Here's another chapter this week as promised! *drums* Aaaaand, the fluff begins! I present my thanks to each and every person who read, favorited, followed, and/or reviewed this story. *bows frantically* It means a lot to me.**

**Dee dey: And your review proves that I have accomplished the dilemma of the story! Because, you know, the soul loses the memories when Konso is done on them, so Shiro-chan is stuck with the decision of performing Konso or waiting till Karin turns into a Hollow and then he'll have to kill her anyway which would be horrible D: Thanks for all the reviews so far, though! :)**

**The Clawed Butterfly: Haha same with me! I keep saying this, but this is finally where the story picks up. Fluff coming in this chapter! Yay! **

**Next update will be as usual in 1 week unless either I'm super busy or super NOT busy (not gonna happen). Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach, the pairings I ship would already be a thing. They aren't. Getting my point?**

* * *

Ch. 4: The Fireworks Festival

"TAICHO!" Matsumoto shrilled, frantically waving a piece of paper in Hitsugaya's face. "TAICHO, we need to go to the Fireworks Festival!"

The captain snatched the paper away. "Matsumoto! Stop! What is this anyway?" he said, glancing at the flyer.

"It's a flyer for the Fireworks Festival! Say, taicho-" here, Matsumoto smiled slyly - "the boys are supposed to invite girls. Do you have anyone in mind?"

The white-haired shinigami blushed slightly. "No! I didn't even say that you could go!"

Matsumoto moaned, disappointed. "Ahhh, taicho, please?"

"Yadda."

"I'll do all the paperwork of 10th squad for a week when we get back to Soul Society!" The blonde lieutenant was getting desperate.

Hitsugaya stopped for a moment. Certainly, the prospect of relaxing for one week without paperwork was very tempting. But - no! How could he trust Matsumoto? Goodness knows she'd probably go drinking every single day of the week and not do any of said paperwork.

"Taicho, I swear by Haineko that I will diligently complete all of 10th squad's paperwork for 7 days starting when we get back to Soul Society."

"Alright." He gave in, although he wasn't very sure why. Some part of him was yearning to go to a fireworks festival; he hadn't gone to one since he was little.

"Taicho!" His lieutenant was waving her hand in front of his face. "Taicho, the Festival is 2 days from now! It's at this square in the city, and there's a nice park right beside it!"

"Aa," he replied absentmindedly. Something was bugging him, and it was something that Matsumoto had said earlier. What was it now…

Ah!

"Ah!" said Hitsugaya suddenly. Matsumoto jumped up. "What is it, taicho?" she asked him, panicking. Her captain almost never shouted out like that.

"You said earlier that I had to invite a girl."

"Yes, I did say that."

"Do I… have to?"

"Mmm, yes, I believe so."

"But I can't take a human girl."

"No one said she had to be human."  
"Spit it out, Matsumoto. You're thinking of someone. Who should I invite?"

"Saaa… She has black hair. You've known her ever since before the battle with Aizen."

"No idea who you're talking about," said Hitsugaya bluntly, reaching for a cup of tea and taking a sip.

"She's a substitute shinigami's sister."

The captain of 10th squad choked, spewing tea all over the coffee table. Matsumoto shot up and thumped her captain on the back. When Hitsugaya finally regained his composure, he said disbelievingly,

"Kurosaki?!"

"Yes!"

"Why her?"

"Well, you said you couldn't take a human girl, and we can't very well get another shinigami from Soul Society to come over here just for a Fireworks Festival especially since we're on a mission, so the most logical person would be her. Unless you want to take Yuzu."

"No! I barely know Yuzu!"

"Then Karin-chan."

"No!"

"Why not? You look so cute together!"

"She's dead!"

"You aren't exactly alive either," pointed out Matsumoto.

"But-"

"No buts, taicho." For once the blonde lieutenant looked serious. "I've given up one week of drinking to get migraines from signing forms and reading rosters. The least you can do is take a girl to the festival in my place."

"Kurosaki doesn't seem like the kind of person to want to go to a Fireworks Festival."

"Aah, but you don't know that."

"Matsumoto," the captain said threateningly.

His lieutenant held up her hands. "I don't know any more than you do!"

"Then the matter is closed."

"Wait! You should just ask her!"

"No!"

"Please, taicho!"

Hitsugaya looked at her. He ran his hands through his white hair. "Alright. But if she says no, then I'm not going to force her, and neither will you."

"Ok!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hitsugaya shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He shot a glance at Karin, who was leaning back on the couch. They were in the hotel room, where the shinigami could keep track of her and make sure no Hollows attacked her. The 10th squad captain made up his mind. He would ask her, just like he told Matsumoto he would. He cleared his throat.

"Ahem."

Karin looked at him. He flushed slightly. "So… the Fireworks Festival is tomorrow."

"Oh, yeah," said Karin. Her eyes misted over slightly. "We went there a lot… with Yuzu and Ichi-nii…" She broke off abruptly. "Why?"

"Uh." Hitsugaya felt his blush deepen. _Dammit this is horrible. Why did I agree to do this in the first place? Oh well, I can't back out of it now, or I'll never hear the end of it from Matsumoto. _"We're actually planning to go."

"Souka. That's cool."

The white-haired shinigami decided to throw caution to the winds. "Would you like to go to the festival with me?"

"Sure!" Karin smiled challengingly. "I'll beat you at all of the games."

Hitsugaya sweatdropped. "No! I mean… do you want to… come with _me_?"

Finally it hit Karin. "O-oh… sure, I guess. I've… never gone with a boy… in _that _way…"

Hitsugaya's face turned pure crimson. "We'll be going as friends!"

"Then why do you look like a tomato?"

The poor shinigami's face turned, if possible, an even darker shade of red.

* * *

**A/N: And voila! Have a great week everyone! :D**


	6. Chapter 5: The Fireworks Festival cont

**A/N: I am SO SORRY that this update is exactly 11 days late. I was supposed to update almost 2 weeks ago! I feel so bad T_T So, to compromise, there is an omake in this chapter at the end. Forgive me, minna-san, I was super busy because all my teachers decided to go crazy and give us 5 million tests. The plot is progressing, even if it is really really really slow. :D **

**MomoPeachFlower: :) Your review means my mission is (half) accomplished! HitsuKarin has always been such a cute pairing to me, and I can't wait to post more fluffy chapters! ^.^**

**TheAnimeZankou: *sniffle* I finally did! *raises hands in celebration* ...Is late 2 weeks too late?... (sarcasm intended) I'm glad you're liking the chapters!**

**Dee dey: Actually, that quote was based off of a real experience, when I was talking to my crush. XD Thanks for reviewing on every chapter! Makes me feel speecialll :)**

**Thanks everyone! Enjoy!**

* * *

Ch. 5: The Fireworks Festival cont.

"Where is this thing, anyways? Are you sure you haven't gotten lost?" said Hitsugaya, a vein starting to pulse in his temple.

Matsumoto smiled reassuringly. "I'm sure it's somewhere around here. If we just follow the people and the noise, we'll get there!" Her captain snorted at her carefree response but decided to keep quiet.

"We'll be meeting Karin-chan at the festival. Ichigo-kun, Kurosaki-san and Yuzu-chan are running a photo booth up there."

Hitsugaya sweatdropped. If Isshin-san was running a booth, it meant chaos. He made a mental note to find out where the booth was situated, so to better avoid certain torture and/or death.

His thoughts were interrupted by Matsumoto's shrill "There she is, taicho!" She pointed excitedly down the hill. "I'll be going now!" She dashed off, red silk kimono fluttering in the wind.

"Oi, johto-" The 10th squad captain sighed. He could never control that lieutenant of his. His thoughts abruptly stopped as he laid eyes on the dark-haired girl he had been looking for. His jaw went slightly slack as he took her altered appearance in.

Karin wore a midnight indigo kimono with intricate silver rose patterns stitched into the fabric. It was tied at the waist with a lavender obi. Her hair was fastened up into a messy bun, with silver hairpins as accessories.

"You look… great," he managed.

Karin tugged at her kimono in obvious discomfort. "Really? It's so itchy. And Matsumoto-san picked it out for me."

"Eh?" Hitsugaya said in surprise. "She picked this one out for me too," he admitted, plucking at his own pale green kimono. The lime color was accented with ice-blue dragon designs, and tied with a dark blue obi.

Karin shrugged. "Well… what are we supposed to do?"

"Umm…"

She glanced sideways at him. "What do you like to eat?"

He looked down, blushing. "Amanato."

Karin smiled. "You're just like a grade-schooler!"

"Sh-shut up! I am not!" he shot back, his blush extending to his neck and ears.

"If you say so," said Karin. "My friend's dad is selling them at a booth; he does every year. I know where it is." Without another word, she snatched Hitsugaya's hand and dashed down the hill toward the lights glowing in the distance.

The cool night wind ruffled Hitsugaya's hair, and although he found the chilly air refreshing, found himself enjoying the sensation of Karin's hand linked in his. He smirked and increased his speed until he was ahead of her.

When Karin realized that she was no longer doing the leading, she also doubled her efforts. The dash down the hill turned into a sprinting race, neither giving an inch. The air whipped their faces, and Karin squeezed Hitsugaya's hand. As she did, Hitsugaya glanced at her, surprised. The look he received in return seemed to fill his chest with a warm, bubbly sensation.

They skidded to a halt just outside the square. Karin let go of his hand to point to her right. Hitsugaya was a bit surprised that she let go, but regained his composure quickly.

"It's over there," she said, gesturing to her right. Faintly, they could also hear a certain woman's shouting. Hitsugaya shuddered. "Is there a detour? I really don't want to see Matsumoto right now."

"A-a," Karin agreed, and once again took his hand, pulling him in the opposite direction.

* * *

Omake: Let's go shopping!

Part 1: A Kimono for Hitsugaya

The day before the Festival, Matsumoto dragged Hitsugaya out (after borrowing several gigais from Urahara) to a men's kimono shop. He was, needless to say, protesting the entire way there.

"Matsumoto! I don't need a kimono!"

"Yes you do! You'll be going on a date! We have to make you look good. Oh, my taicho's going on a daaaaate!" The blonde lieutenant sang, now appearing to be playing tug-of-war with her captain's sleeve.

"I'm not going on a date! We'll be going as friends!" The white-haired captain hissed.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Oh, look, we're here!"

A petite young girl standing by the door bowed respectfully as they entered the shop. "Hello, welcome! Can I help you with anything? Since the Fireworks Festival is coming up, all of our classic kimonos have a 20% off sale!"

"Yes!" said Matsumoto, dragging her captain forward. "Please fit him with a kimono. Preferably one that brings out the color of his eyes."

Hitsugaya sweatdropped as the girl nodded enthusiastically and lead him toward the back of the shop. He gazed around in awe as she chose kimono after kimono, muttering to herself. The shop had just about every color and pattern she had about 10 hanging from her arm. She offered them toward the 10th squad captain. "Please try each of these on, and see which one you like! They should fit you just fine."

After hours and hours of undressing, dressing, whining, complaining, cooing, shouting, and threats, the 2 people finally emerged from the kimono shop carrying a few bags. Matsumoto had insisted on a kimono set for him as well as matching traditional shoes. Hitsugaya was still shooting death glares at her for spending so much money on him.

* * *

"Karin-chaan!" Matsumoto exclaimed, pulling her into a hug which she made no attempt to return. "Let's go kimono shopping!"

* * *

Part 2: A Kimono for Karin

*In this fanfiction, Pluses can be put into gigais, courtesy of Urahara Kisuke.

It was revealed later that Karin was even worse than the taicho. She refused to go, which made poor Matsumoto spend 3 hours trying to persuade her. She was eventually dragged out of the hotel, though not voluntarily.

They came to a stop in front of another kimono shop. Matsumoto pulled Karin in, where several smiling attendants greeted them cheerily. Matsumoto immediately rushed toward a VERY revealing red and silver patterned kimono on a mannequin. As she grabbed her size off the corresponding rack, she seized Karin and held up a pink kimono with small rosebuds. Karin cringed.

"I don't like girly pink stuff."

"Oh ho," said Matsumoto. "Then I found just the thing." She shoved the Plus into a dressing room and threw a wad of fabric after her. "Change, or we will never leave this shop!" The attendants sweatdropped.

Karin sighed. She just wanted to have some peace and quiet before the inevitable, but she was being hauled everywhere just for a 1 day festival. She held up the kimono she was ordered to change into, her fingers sliding across the midnight plum fabric. She sighed yet again. The sooner she put it on, the sooner they could leave, and the sooner she could play soccer with Toshirou like he promised. Wait- why was she thinking about Toshirou? Karin shook her head, trying to clear her mind.

5 minutes later, Karin pushed through the curtains blocking the dressing room. "It fits."

"Aww!" Matsumoto whined. "I wanted to see you actually wearing it! You're as stubborn as taicho!"

* * *

**A/N: So, how'd you like it? Rate, review, fav and follow if you like! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 6: An Unexpected Visitor

**A/N: Hi! I'm really sorry that I didn't update on time last week (or this week T_T). I'm officially changing my update schedule to once every 2 weeks because my schedule is getting busier and busier, and one update each week is simply not going to happen. Instead of updating once a week and then going on a month-long break, I would rather space out updating intervals. If I'm super busy, I'll try to update every once in a while, but don't count on it. Thanks for the patience! **

**In this chapter: A lot of blushing, a lot of fluff, and a lot of action! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach in any circumstances whatsoever.**

* * *

Ch. 6: An Unexpected Visitor

Karin gestured toward a booth. "There it is," she said.

Hitsugaya flushed, nodding. Karin approached the booth. Thankfully, there was almost no line, and within 3 minutes they were walking away from the stand, Hitsugaya holding a thin paper package. Traces of the blush still remained on his face.

Hitsugaya looked around. "Matsumoto was going to meet us here." His expression turned sour. "If she's off drunk…" His words were greeted with raucous laughter. Matsumoto stumbled up the hill, her red kimono slipping off at the shoulders. "Taicho!" she slurred happily, waving a bottle of sake at them. "Let's drink!"

Without another word, Hitsugaya grabbed Karin's hand and sprinted as fast as he could in the opposite direction. Fortunately, Matsumoto didn't pursue them. They could hear her tripping her way back down the hill, shouting drunkenly.

Hitsugaya was so embarrassed at his lieutenant's behavior, he didn't realize how far he was leading Karin. It wasn't until she tugged at his hand in a reminding way that he slowed down, eventually coming to a stop on yet another hill. Karin was panting, although she gave him a strong smile.

"I haven't run like that since I died," she said matter-of-factly.

Hitsugaya felt a smile break over his icy features. "Playing soccer?"

"A-a," responded Karin, a little surprised that he guessed it spot-on. She grinned. "Yeah. Playing soccer. Oh, speaking of which… before I go to Soul Society, would you play with me, a little?"

Hitsugaya blushed a little, hoping that Karin couldn't see it. "Sure," he replied.

Suddenly fireworks burst through the night sky, showering them with light. Hitsugaya looked at Karin, and caught her gaze. He was surprised at the depth of her dark, glittering eyes. They held much more sadness than what he could usually see from behind the mask she set for herself.

"Did you know… that Ichi-nii and Oyaji used to take us to the Festival every year… before Oka-san…"

"What happened to your mother?" said Hitsugaya bluntly.

Karin flinched slightly at his insensitive tone. "She was killed by a Hollow," she replied expressionlessly, regaining her composure. "I only found out about them - Hollows I mean - a little after Ichi-nii became a shinigami."

Hitsugaya felt himself, for the umpteenth time that night, turn red. "Oh. Sorry."

Karin brushed his apology off quickly. "I'd rather you knew."

They stood together silently, watching the exuberant display exploding in the sky. Hitsugaya suddenly became aware of the fact that he was still clutching Karin's hand. He relaxed his hold on her hand, but didn't let go. The feeling of holding her hand was too warm and fuzzy. Hitsugaya decided that since Karin didn't seem to mind, and he once again tightened his grip.

"Ne, Toshiro," said Karin suddenly. "Did you have Firework Festivals in Soul Society?"

Hitsugaya started. "Umm, yeah, every year at about this time. I have to miss it though, because of-" He stopped abruptly. He didn't want to say because of YOU. It wasn't exactly the most polite thing to say to a ghost, especially since his mission was for him to specifically perform Konso on her. Oh, yeah. Konso. When would he do that?

"Because of me," Karin deadpanned.

"Well, yeah," admitted Hitsugaya uncomfortably, glancing at her. He looked down and realized Karin had plopped down on the grass, with total disregard to her rather expensive kimono. Hitsugaya paused before joining her.

"So… when am I going to Soul Society? What will it be like there?" Karin asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Err, whenever you want to, I suppose." Hitsugaya narrowly evaded her swipe at his head. "I'm guessing you want the truth?"

The look he received left him in no doubt of her answer.

"According to calculations from Urahara, you have about a week until your natural Hollowfication process begins. We also got a request from an unknown source to make a copy of your memories so we can restore you as soon as we find you when you appear in Rukongai."

"Eh?" said Karin, looking surprised. "You can do that?"

Hitsugaya allowed himself a small smirk. "We record your memories onto a Hell Butterfly. It'll stay with me until I can find you."

"Wouldn't you have a lot more important stuff to do? It sounds like Matsumoto isn't much help around the office, anyways," Karin pointed out.

The white-haired kid simply sighed. "I'll manage," he said. "Besides," he murmured, "it was a request of my previous captain."

Karin turned to him. "Who?"

"Nothing. Forget about it."

Karin shook her head. "So… that means I have a week to say goodbye to my family, get my memories recorded into a butterfly, and learn some soccer moves."

"Umm, that last one…"

The girl looked expectantly at him. "You will teach me. Won't you?"

Hitsugaya could feel his signature scowl slipping, and he made a conscious effort to keep it in place. At last he couldn't hold it in, and threw his head back in peals of laughter.

Karin looked confused. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," said Hitsugaya, calming himself. "Of course we can play. Let's do it tomorrow then. Deal?"

Karin opened her mouth to agree. However, she caught sight of something behind the white-haired boy. Instead of replying, she gave a small squeak of terror. Hitsugaya whirled around, springing to his feet. His eyebrows creased into a scowl, his face a mask of surprise and fury.

The Hollow was - there was no other word to describe it - huge. It had 3 pairs of arms, 6 total, waving threateningly in the air above its head. Its mouth was agape, displaying teeth dripping with saliva. Its torso was a giant affair, and the hole in its chest was ringed with faded red tattoos. It opened its mouth wider and roared.

Hitsugaya reached in his pocket for a soul pill. He cursed as his hands met nothing but silky fabric. "Stay back," he ordered Karin.

Karin did the exact opposite. She picked up a medium sized, chunky rock, and, letting out a bellow, flung it with all her strength at the Hollow. The rock bounced harmlessly off the Hollow's leg, barely causing an itch. But it was infuriated that something so small tried to retaliate. It screamed even louder and advanced toward Karin and Hitsugaya.

"YOU IDIOT!" Hitsugaya roared, flinging himself at Karin and knocking her over. He crouched over her, shielding her body with his. Karin was speechless with shock and surprise that the white-haired shinigami was actually protecting her.

The Hollow stepped forward with a bellow and swung a giant fist at the pair.

* * *

**Please follow/favorite/review if you like it! See you in a little bit!**


	8. UPDATING ANNOUNCEMENT

**First of all, many sincere apologies to everyone who thought this would be a new chapter. I personally hate when authors do this, but I thought it would be better to give a heads up before I disappear. **

**I'm really crunched for time between writing fanfiction, school, and all my extracurricular activities. Consequently, I've really been winging it (starting from chapter 4), and it's becoming really noticeable. It's disappointing as an author for me to read through these crappy, rushed chapters. So, I will be taking a sort of mini-vacation to finish writing the entire rough draft. Hopefully I can do this over winter break, since I don't think I'm going anywhere. I have a VERY VERY rough story line planned out, but I want to develop these ideas before a.) I forget them, and b.) I start rambling about the smallest things and the story line goes so slow it's practically going backwards. Hopefully I'll be back near Christmastime.**

**To all the followers who have been here since Prologue, thank you so much. You don't know how much I appreciate this. Special thanks to MomoPeachFlower and TheClawedButterfly, who have been really active reviewers. Thanks for all the support! **

**To all: Live Long and Prosper!**

**With All Regards,**

**IDreamOfStarfilledNights**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hi everyone! To those of you who celebrate it, Merry Christmas! The plot line continues, because I'm BACK! I've decided that there won't be a sequel, because the sequel will be part of this story! Thanks to everyone who followed/favorited this story either while I was gone or from the very very beginning. It really means a lot.**

**I couldn't decide on an appropriate title, so this chapter doesn't have a title. It's more of a transition, with a little bit of fluff. The updates will be once every 2 weeks so I have time to prewrite drafts and edit them more closely than I have been.**

**Happy Holidays! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I am simply a dedicated fan. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 7

Karin closed her eyes tightly, feeling the warmth of Hitsugaya's body near her own. His presence gave a little comfort to the knowledge of her fate- certain death. She braced herself, determined not to scream or cry like a little girl. The Hollow howled, and she felt the white-haired shinigami stiffen. She thought she heard him say something, but she dismissed the thought quickly. Whatever he was going to say didn't matter. She was going to die, after all. Except she was already dead. _What happens now?_ she found herself wondering.

"GROW, HOUZUKIMARU!"

Karin looked up just in time to see a figure clothed in black robes hurtle over their heads, the moonlight glinting on his shiny bald head. Before she could say anything, her head was shoved down again by a certain white-haired shinigami. He caught the soul pill container Ikkaku threw him, and popped one in his mouth. He reappeared as a black-robed shinigami and flash-stepped up in the air at Ikkaku's side, white haori fluttering in the wind. "Go!" he said to the bald man. When Ikkaku showed signs of reluctance, the 10th squad captain gestured impatiently with his katana. "I said, go!"

Ikkaku stood his ground. "Hitsugaya-taicho, I'm not going to miss out on all this fun. Besides," he added, waving a hand around them, "you'll probably need help with this lot." He indicated the swarms of Hollows surrounding them. As they watched, more materialized, each letting out ear-splitting roars.

Ikkaku grinned. "That's what I'm talking about!" He started forward, but was caught in the chest by an arm.

"Hey! What's going to happen to Karin?" said Hitsugaya hotly, glaring at him. "SHE'S the target of all these Hollow! Besides, 2 people can't fight off this many AND still protect her at the same time!"

"Easy," said Ikkaku nonchalantly. "She can run, can't she? Or is she one of those wimpy girls?"

"ExCUSE me?" came an irate voice from below.

Hitsugaya sighed. With Ikkaku being stubborn and refusing to NOT fight, he was running out of options. Sure, he himself could escape with her, but then he was leaving Ikkaku to a fate that was akin to committing suicide. "Where's Yumichika?" he asked Ikkaku.

"I think he's at a salon," came the response.

"I am in charge of the biggest idiots in Soul Society," Hitsugaya muttered, a vein beginning to pulse in his forehead. "Anyway, we need a strategy to-"

"HAH! TAKE THIS!"

Ikkaku, growing tired of the wait, charged at the Hollow singlehandedly. His downward swing came in contact with a Hollow's skull, and it dissipated into the air. He rushed at another one, laughing maniacally and swinging his zanpakutou around with frightening speed and power.

Hitsugaya sheathed his sword in one single, fluid motion. He quickly scooped Karin up bridal style and flash-stepped away. Karin clutched the fabric of his haori, her hair breaking free of the silver pins and whipping around her. Lights twinkled merrily below. Karin exhaled quickly, her breath swept immediately away by the wind. So THIS is flying! she thought. She wished she had 4 pairs of eyes to see everything around and underneath her. As she looked up, her gaze came in contact with Hitsugaya's piercing turquoise one.

"You all right?" he murmured. It would have been very romantic if the shouts and gleeful screams coming from behind them were nullified by a large degree.

"A-aa…" Karin trailed off, still mesmerized in his gaze. She didn't blush visibly, but a faint tinge of pink crested the white-haired captain's ears and cheeks. He glanced away quickly, but not quickly enough.

"Speaking of which," came Karin's voice, now collected and serene, "where are we?"

Hitsugaya, accustomed to being able to answer questions like these, was momentarily surprised that he was indeed at a loss. His surprise caused his grip on Karin to loosen slightly. She tumbled from his grasp.

"HEY!" Karin shouted angrily, arms windmilling through the air in an desperate but futile attempt to catch herself. She plummeted downward.

The captain shinigami's heartbeat increased, his ears pounding in fright. He frantically flash-stepped down to a roof directly beneath the black-haired girl and held out his arms.

The momentum from an almost perfect vertical drop was obviously too much for Hitsugaya's arms to bear. Realizing this, he backed up a few steps and charged forward, sandals making almost no noise on the smooth sloping shingles. He caught her bridal style - again - and hit the pavement of a street running. He eventually slowed to a stop and looked down at the girl he saved.

"You all right?" he asked for the second time that night. He was expecting a warm smile, a gentle voice to tell him that she wasn't hurt.

Unfortunately, Kurosaki Karin was not a girl who one could predict easily.

The slap came right across his face. It stung, and Hitsugaya automatically put a hand up to his cheek, a little surprised.

He was more surprised when Karin, instead of yelling at him, burst into tears and fell into his arms.

Hitsugaya was dumbfounded. Never had he hugged another girl (Hinamori not included), and definitely not when she was sobbing. He felt quite helpless, just standing there.

His arms went tentatively around her shoulders, and when she didn't object, he held them there, even long after she quieted. It was rather pleasant, and for once he wasn't the shorter one there. He was content to stand there and breathe in the pleasant smell of her hair and feel her arms wrapped around his waist. Time stood still.

Finally Karin relaxed her hold on him and took a step back, muttering soft apologies.

"No, it's ok," Hitsugaya interrupted her. "You had a right to be frightened."

Karin gestured helplessly at herself. "This isn't me, Toshiro… It isn't, I swear!"

"I know," said Hitsugaya comfortingly. "It's ok now."

A rustle in the shadows alerted the shinigami captain. He sprang into stance. A whisper of steel on supple leather indicated that he had drawn his sword with practiced ease.

He immediately relaxed his stance, although he still gripped his zanpakutou steadily.

"What happened? Who is it?" Karin asked urgently.

"Relax. It's Urahara."

"Oh. Sandal-hat."

"Aa."

"Oh, dear me. It seems I've been caught much too early," said Urahara, stepping smoothly out of the shadows.

"How long were you here?" Karin asked, blushing a little bit.

Urahara didn't answer. Instead he turned, smiling. "Let's get you to my shop, Karin-chan. You'll be better protected there. And you, Hitsugaya-kun."

"Where's Ikkaku?" asked the white-haired captain roughly.

"At my shop, getting treated. He managed to fight off quite a few Hollow, but Jinta and Ururu-chan had to help him out a little bit."

"Yeah, I felt different reiatsu coming from behind us," agreed Hitsugaya.

"Let's go now, Hitsugaya-kun," said Urahara. "Tessai is preparing a meal for you. Then we can figure out the situation of Karin-chan here. And perhaps we can contact Ichigo-kun as well."

* * *

**Yay! Again, Happy Holidays everyone!**


	10. Chapter 8: Hellish Butterflies

**A/N: HI GUYS! GUESS WHAT- I'M NOT DEAD! Hahahaha! Y'all have no idea how glad I am to be back. I'm so sorry for the what - 8 month hiatus? That's like two-thirds of a year! I'm so sorry for this, and any excuse could not make up for it. Regardless, here's the next chapter! We're getting to the climax in the one after this one. Updates from now on will be few and far between, but I will try to squeeze as much writing in as possible.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. That includes Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Hellish Butterflies

The door to Urahara's shop slid open. Tessai, clad in his blue apron, bowed deeply.

"Hitsugaya-taicho," he greeted. "And Kurosaki-dono."

Urahara smiled cheerfully, and gestured his two guests inside. "Please, sit."

After tea was poured for the both of them, Urahara sat down across from them.

"So, when are we sending Karin-chan to Soul Society?"

The white-haired shinigami folded his arms, forcing himself not to look at Karin. "Soon. But we have to collect her memories first." His eyes went slightly out of focus as he remembered his promise.

It was the day after Karin died. Droplets of rain fell slow and steady, plunking down onto the payment. In the Kurosaki's living room, Ichigo was hunched over on the couch, staring at his knees. Hitsugaya-taicho sat opposite him, stoic-faced.

"Toshiro," said Ichigo suddenly, looking up. The shinigami met his eyes.

"Is there a way to preserve Karin's memories? So she still remembers us?"

The captain lowered his eyes. "Urahara might find a way," he said softly.

"I need you to promise that you will find Karin once she gets to Soul Society and get her memories back." Ichigo inwardly winced at having to ask the shinigami for a favor to protect his sister. That was his job - to protect and support Yuzu and Karin. And he couldn't.

"It's not a problem."

The orange-haired substitute shinigami looked up. "Eh?"

"We'll find her. She'll probably find her way to the Shino Academy, on account of her abnormally large reiatsu potential."

Ichigo looked away, half embarrassed and half proud. "Aa…" he agreed.

He was jolted back to the present by the sharp sound of Urahara's fan snapping open.

The shopkeeper swept the fan over his mouth so that only his hooded eyes, barely visible beneath the brim of his hat, were visible. "I have prepared everything. We could do it now, if you like."

Karin looked up from her teacup, which she had picked up but hadn't drunk from yet. "Now?" she asked. Seeing Urahara's nod, she looked away for a moment and met Toshiro's bright turquoise stare.

Karin wasn't expecting this to come so soon. Even though she had died, living in the living world wasn't all that different - minus monsters attacking her every other day. But going to Soul Society - that was a whole different level. She wouldn't know anyone there. She'd lose all her memories, and be in a completely new place, akin to a new universe as far as she knew. Sure, she knew a few shinigami, but from what it sounded like, she'd be in a whole different part of Soul Society. She was essentially completely starting her life over.

With all these thoughts swirling around in her head, Karin was momentarily stunned. It was only the sudden and gentle touch of Toshiro's hand on her own that brought her train of thought to a screeching halt. Not used to the feeling of a boy's hand on her own, she snatched her hand out of his grasp and, seeing his look of disappointed surprise, immediately regretted it.

"Well?" said Urahara, who had obviously not missed a single part of this silent exchange. "Are we ready?"

Every single part of Karin was saying no, but her voice, which came out stronger than she thought it would in this situation, sounded in the room. "Bring it on, sandal-hat."

The former 12th squad captain smiled once more. "Very well. Follow me."

* * *

Urahara led the pair through a hallway into another room. The room was strangely empty, with only a strange-looking mannequin bust sporting a queer device like a crown. It was completely white, and it was fitted around the forehead and around to the back of the head like a wreath. It looked a bit like a white band, except for the very front of the headpiece, which had a large knob protruding from the center.

Urahara swept his hand over to a chair, indicating that Karin should sit there. She did, throwing a glance back at the white-haired captain, but he was looking at the headpiece intently. Karin tried to keep her face from showing her feelings of disappointment.

Urahara swept over to the bust and placed it delicately on Karin's head. It did nothing, and Karin was a little skeptical.

"What are you doing, sandal-hat?" she demanded.

"Relax, Karin-chan," said the man, stepping back. "I'll explain. This headdress is a new invention of mine. It's fully tested - don't worry. I'm going to now summon a Hell Butterfly, which will land on this knob. After that, I'm going to invite Tessai-san into the room to perform some kido. If all goes well" - here Karin shot him a disbelieving look - "that Hell Butterfly will record all of your memories up to this moment. Shall we begin? Or do you need a little - ah, time?"

Karin raised her chin defiantly. "I'm not that much of a coward, sandal-hat. I'm strong. Let's do this."

*break*

"Oww!" complained Karin, rubbing at her temples for the umpteenth time.

It was the next morning. Karin and Hitsugaya were sitting at the table eating. Karin closed her eyes and huffed. "He never told me that that stupid headdress would give me a hangover!"

"I told you not to expect miracles," said Hitsugaya. "I mean, this is classic Urahara. He always gives you a little something extra. At least we got the memories, though." He shifted his gaze from his food up to her dark eyes, and instantly looked away, feeling awkward.

Karin changed the subject abruptly. "When am I going to be sent to Soul Society?"

The shinigami captain fidgeted a little. "Well… whenever you want to, I suppose. Except... didn't you say you wanted to play soccer?"

The dark-haired girl's face lit up. She grinned, and without another word, grabbed hold of the 10th squad captain's arm and all but dragged him out the door.

* * *

**A/N: Please follow, favorite and review! See you all on the next chapter! ~IDream**


End file.
